Warmer Waters
by KrisWitherKay
Summary: Weiss and Yang decide to take a little break from the hustle and bustle of downtown Los Santos in exchange for the burble of the waves on the Jurassic Coast in jolly old England. Unprecedented gunfire may follow soon after. Freezerburn GTA AU.


Warmer Waters

GTA AU – Chapter 1

* * *

**Wanted to do a fic for a friend's birthday and they like my GTA AU stuff (despite me having only ever played about half an hour of it) so I gave it a shot. It turned out that to do all the stuff I wanted to, it would end up being way too long to be a single chapter so I'm going to split this fic up and make it multichaptered. There will be more to come at a later date so stay tuned for that.**

**In other news, very belated happy birthday Marie.**

* * *

The flight to England from Los Santos had been a long one. With one flight to Charlotte, North Carolina lasting already too many hours for Yang to stay calm for, a three hour layover as their next flight was delayed and then another high tension flight over to Heathrow Airport in London, Weiss couldn't honestly say that Yang passing out for the entire journey to Dorset had taken her by surprise. As soon as the blonde had stepped on to the first plane her face had turned white as a sheet and it didn't get any better once she was sat down. Her fingers had clamped down on the armrests with enough force to break someone's arm had it been stuck under there.

Ruby had warned her that it would happen though and had prepared Weiss sufficiently with mints and sleeping tablets. Yang had been drifting in and out until they landed in Charlotte, her time there was spent in the bathroom throwing up whatever was in her stomach from that morning. Fortunately she was well enough to make the journey to the next plane by the time it was due and once in the air again, Weiss drugged her once more and it was as if they had never even left the first plane.

Yang still wasn't awake when they had arrived at one of her family's many summer houses and Weiss had to struggle to carry the brute in to the house by herself. Under normal circumstances, her parents would have told the housekeepers that she was coming and they could have helped her with anything she wanted but of course after she cut herself off from her parents three years ago, such privileges had died along with their relationship.

It was just as Weiss managed to fully unload the taxi on to the driveway and pay the driver that Yang chose as the opportune moment to rise and greet her at the door.

"Yo Princess." She greeted with a lopsided grin. "Now if you would like to arrange my thongs by colour that'd be _wonderful_."

"I swear to god, you Golden Oaf." Weiss said exasperatedly. "If you've brought any thongs I'm going to set them on fire."

Yang moved forwards then and took a hold of her own suitcase.

"You stay away from my thongs."

"What do you even think you'll be doing with thongs? Pulling some girl at a club with them?" Weiss asked with a hand on her hip.

"You made it perfectly clear the whole week leading up to this trip." Yang replied with a sigh but quickly regained her vigour with a spot on impersonation. "_Yang Xiao Long, I will _not_ have you turning our trip in to some kind of an international incident!_ It was something along those lines anyway. But no, I brought those thongs to_ swim_ in. This place is close to the beach right? I'm kind of looking forwards to getting some English sand between my toes."

"Yang, it's December." Weiss told her. "You're in for a rough time of it if you want to go swimming in the Channel in a _thong_ of all things. It's cold enough at six degrees here in the open, god knows how much colder it's going to be coming from the North Sea."

Weiss pondered saying something else while she watched Yang's bag as the blonde ignored her and took her bag inside and out the aforementioned cold.

"And why did you bring thongs to swim in anyway? We could go and buy some swimsuits while we're here."

Yang was ready for her with a flabbergasted look as Weiss came in with her own suitcase and closed the front door behind her.

"_Weiss Schnee_, are you trying to catch a look at me in a skimpy bikini?" Yang sidled up next to Weiss and not so subtly gave her backside a slap. "You sly dog, you!"

"You've got to be joking right?" Weiss sneered. "It's not like you've ever needed a bikini before to get your baps out and with it just being us, I have no doubt that you're going to try again at some point."

"It's not like you ever tell me to put a shirt back on though." Yang pointed out. "I'm pretty sure that it's more often that you tell me just to get in your bed."

Weiss' cheeks blazed at the insinuation.

"I do _not_." Weiss denied and turned away from her girlfriend. "You make it sound like I'm a ruddy rabbit or something."

"You've got to admit, once you get your hands on me, it's basically impossible to get you to stop."

Weiss turned back to her with a retort on the tip of her tongue but it was taken captive almost instantly by Yang's lips upon her own. She tried to say something anyway but her lips wouldn't come out of the kiss. Sometimes, Weiss really hated her girlfriend, but there were other times where she didn't mind being led or teased. The kiss ended a little too quickly for Weiss' tastes but she'd be damned if she would cave after making such a big deal about resisting Yang's charms.

"Well, when you come at me like that," Weiss said as she passed her fingers over the smooth curves of Yang's hips. "It's difficult for me to resist."

"Then don't resist me." Yang purred. "What do you say we go check out the rooms? Maybe test the bed?"

They had made love countless times before but whenever Yang was the one to bring it up, it never failed to catch Weiss off guard. It always sounded like their time together would be heavy and sweaty and incredibly, sickly sweet. It wasn't that Weiss was opposed to the idea, but she was much smaller than her girlfriend and noticeably weaker, she needed more breathers and breaks. It was difficult for her to just jump in to something like that; what Yang was suggesting needed preparation with Weiss.

"Tonight Yang." Weiss told her. "I want us to get unpacked first. We'll have to pop down the shops too for food at some point. Then no doubt we'll be jet lagged and end up sleeping half of tomorrow away, so if you want to, then... tonight."

While Weiss had been talking, Yang had moved her hands in to Weiss armpits and pulled her closer ever so gently and now that Weiss had shut up she was forced to look up in to Yang's amethyst eyes for an answer and feel her warm chest settled against Weiss' collarbones. The combination was deadly and could easily calm Weiss on even her worst days and once again, she could feel that familiar aching in her chest that drew her so spectacularly to Yang.

"If that's what you want, Weiss," Yang said quietly. "I can wait."

"Thanks Yang."

Yang smoothed Weiss' hair back once before pulling her in to a hug. She realised while trying to hear Yang's heartbeat that they were really alone in this house. Her parents had no idea where she was anymore after she disappeared three years ago but that didn't mean that Weiss herself couldn't keep tabs on them. She had Blake put some eyes and ears out on the streets to notify them of any changes at all in the upper echelons of the Los Santos Police Department and they had handily told their fearsome foursome that her father, the chief of police would run in to some "trouble" with some gang warfare in the same two weeks that Yang and herself were away meaning that he would have to be on hand to supervise the situation and nowhere near the two on foreign lands.

Weiss suddenly felt much calmer about their whole situation and it was reflected in the way she squeezed Yang. Or it was right up until she felt just above Yang's bum, in her waistband.

"What's that in your trousers, Yang?" She asked.

"Nothing." Yang lied. "You're imagining it."

Yang tried to readjust her grip on Weiss to be just a little tighter but Weiss pushed her away and broke free.

"Yang Xiao Long, you give me whatever it is that's in your trousers." Weiss wasn't making a request that time, it was an order. "_Right now._"

Yang gave her a look like she was going insane but Weiss refused to back down and what Weiss Schnee wants, Weiss Schnee gets. Yang's gaze dropped to the floor as she dejectedly pulled out a gun and set it down in Weiss' hand.

"Sorry?" She tried sheepishly but it was no use, Weiss was fuming now.

"No you're not." Weiss said dangerously calmly. "_You_ are sorry you got _caught_. You aren't sorry _at all_ for somehow sneaking a Desert Eagle passed airport security. I don't believe this."

"Look, it's not like I was actually planning on blasting someone." Yang tried to defend. "I just figured that since this is where you came from that there'd be people you made enemies with here and maybe they'd be waiting for us when we were on the road or something."

"I moved away from England five years ago." Weiss said carefully. "I was seventeen, had never even met you, or your sister or Blake. I had never committed a crime in my life, the closest I'd ever gotten to a gun was when I occasionally went out with my father in a hunting party and you think, _what_? That there'd be a faction of some kind after me?"

Weiss punched Yang in the chest and the bigger girl struggled to breathe for a few seconds.

"There's nothing here, Yang!" Weiss shouted. "The whole country is a safe haven. Why the fuck do you think I picked England? I don't have any enemies or friends here, I'm just a passerby. This was the whole reason for us going away!"

Weiss turned away from Yang and sighed. Her fingers worked at her brow to relieve even the slightest bit of stress but it was pretty much hopeless.

"Back in Los Santos," Yang started quietly from behind her. "When you were in the hospital after you dropped. I was pretty confused. I didn't understand how it had happened. Had you contracted something? Was it something you had eaten? Had somebody got you? I just didn't know and when the nurse came out and said everything was fine, that you had dropped because all of the accumulated stress had finally caught up with you, you'd have thought that I'd be over the moon that it was only something so simple."

Weiss sat down at one of the stools at the kitchen table but still refused to face her girlfriend.

"But I wasn't." Yang continued. "The fact that I had allowed you to become that stressed without seeing it on my own girlfriend eats at me. I want you to be able to have a good time with no drawbacks. Not just with me but with everyone and the very real possibility that I could have played a major part in your collapse doesn't bear thinking about. I wasn't that happy about this trip when we first brought it up because of my whole flight thing but if I knew if I could just grin and bear with it that I might be able to take a little of that stress away from you."

Weiss turned back around with an uncharacteristically pitying expression to see that Yang had taken a seat by her side but her downtrodden eyes stay on the worktop.

"Then I got to thinking." Yang started again after a little pause in which she glanced at Weiss but didn't meet her eyes. "What if something happened that was out of my control? What if, I don't know, some ghosts from your past or something came out of nowhere and tried to ruin us while we were away from support? I couldn't let that happen while I feel so responsible for before. I just wanted to be able to get the jump on anything that might try and hurt us, deal with it before you had to get involved. _That's _why I smuggled the gun in. But I'm sorry, I didn't think it all the way through."

Weiss hadn't realised that Yang had been so bothered by her crash. The way Weiss saw it, it was bound to happen at some point. They had been taking a lot of jobs in quick succession without much time to rest at all, three of the jobs had been one after another without even a day to stop in between. Usually they had at least a week to rest and to plan the next phase before they did anything.

Naturally, every one of them gathered a lot of stress and they did their best to use their down time for pure leisure. But they needed to pull off multiple successful jobs before their enemy had time to recover and that meant that they too had to work without recovering. Weiss wished that they could have gotten out unscathed but the response teams had been faster than they'd anticipated. They were still getting the money in the van when they got boxed in and the mysterious burning aching in Weiss' fingers and temples didn't make things any easier.

She could hear the clangs and buzzes of bullets ricocheting off the tarmac and the side of the van while she worked tirelessly to secure the bags of money in place in the back of the van. They couldn't afford to have them bouncing around and somehow knock the back doors open while they were making their getaway. She stood back up to receive the next bag from Blake but as far as she knew, she never caught it. The next thing she remembered was waking up in the back of an ambulance with blinding lights on every side and a splitting headache that refused to give in.

Of course they couldn't tell the nurses what they were doing when Weiss dropped, they had their rights to confidentiality. But Ruby had explained tearfully at her bedside while gripping Weiss' hand that she had fallen unconscious in the back of the van just as Blake passed the last bag to her. They didn't have time to help her while being pinned down by gunfire so they needed to get somewhere safe first.

Ruby told Weiss that Blake had managed to lose their tail with her incredible driving skills and quick reflexes and as soon as they were able to stop, they tried to tend to her. Ruby said that she wouldn't wake up and her skin was burning, something was happening to her body but none of them knew enough to know how to fix it. They had been forced to call an ambulance in.

The three of them had been by Weiss' side pretty much non-stop and they'd all talked about what had happened. Blake had been quite reserved when they were all there in the room, more so than usual. Weiss had to fight for some alone time with Blake and it was only then that the tears from her glossy haired friend started to fall. Blake blamed herself for what happened and Weiss saw it coming a mile away. It had taken a while for Blake to calm down enough for Weiss to talk to her. The misunderstanding had been cleared and Weiss suddenly felt closer to her than before.

Ruby hadn't been reserved with her tears at all when Weiss was discharged and she was happy that she could be received at home with such a warm welcome from them all. Weiss had suspected that they all felt a little responsible in one way or another for almost failing the job but this was the first time Weiss was hearing about Yang's feelings.

"You're right, Yang." Weiss said to her as she laid her small hand over Yang's paw. "You were right to do what you did. If I was in your shoes, I'd probably be the same too."

"Weiss." Yang muttered as she turned back to Weiss and looked in her eyes after what felt like a century. "Did you just quote _Gym Class Heroes_ lyrics at me?"

Weiss watched Yang's mouth quiver for a second before splitting in to a full-fledged Cheshire grin and suddenly Weiss was fuming even harder than before. She felt an angry flush spread up her neck and all of a sudden she had roughly tackled Yang out of her seat and was attempting to beat the shit out of her on the floor but to have her girlfriend giggling away underneath her, sloppily trying to defend herself soon snapped her out of her rage.

"You're insufferable." Weiss told her.

"I love you too, Princess." Weiss flushed again when Yang pecked her on the cheek.


End file.
